This invention relates to making connections between integrated circuit array packages (IC) and circuit boards.
As is known in the art, integrated circuit (IC) packages can have anywhere from a few to in excess of one thousand pins. The IC packages are often soldered directly to a circuit board to assure a relatively permanent connection between the IC package and board. However, in some applications, it may be desired that the package be mounted indirectly to the board through an electrical socket. In this way, the integrated circuit can be replaced or removed for testing without the need for reheating solder joints which may, in some cases, cause damage to the integrated circuit and board.
Certain socket adapters, including those used for pin grid arrays (PGAs), ball grid arrays (BGAs) and land grip arrays (LGAs), utilize a male terminal which is received within a female socket. The female sockets generally include spring contacts to ensure reliable electrical and mechanical connections between the male terminal and female socket. If the package has a small number of pins the forces associated with each pin and socket terminal are relatively insignificant. However, for IC packages and sockets/adapters having a larger number of pins, the aggregate force of the many pin/socket terminal connections can become quite high.